Chihaika - Thousand ash petals
by DarkRooi
Summary: An ancient bloodline of an immortal bird of flame, hides within Warcraft. Plot fill of action, drama and fantasy. As a clan OC's of Warcraft, they make their way into the ninja world to forever change its flow of fate. As a young woman discovers her past along with a family, she falls inlove, finds her place as an ashborn leader and guild master. She stands to protect her world.
1. Chapter 1

**CHIHAIKA**

_~A thousand Ash petals~_

Chapter 1

Long ago there was a man that fell in love with an eternal bird of flame. A phoenix, the giver of live and rebirth.  
She was a curious being to him, so she took the form of a mortal man without knowing that the woman was his phoenix, fell in love,  
knowing that a being that high in the heavens would never gaze upon him. The phoenix who changed into a woman called herself, Hai.  
The mortal and Hai were blissfully happy and soon started a family, but the mortal felt unknown guilt that he still had a place in his heart for the phoenix.  
At the time Hai was with child with their first, when he came to her and confessed his self-appointed burden,  
the woman, Hai, had smiled softly and said,'My heart, worry not. I came to this realm because of your hearts call.'  
The man stilled at the words. Slowly he held her hands in his larger ones as if she would break with the smallest squeeze.  
'My flame?' he breathed, he could not look away from her golden eyes. 'Yes, my mortal?' She whispered.  
The man had silent tears running down his face. 'She came...' Was all that crossed his mind as he took her into his arms and kissed her breathless.

As time passed for the mortal and his phoenix, but like all mortal things, his time time had come to an end.  
His flame had never aged, but never stopped loving her mortal. During their years they had had three beautiful daughters. Each so unlike the other,  
yet they fitted together perfectly as a team, forever loyal towards each other.  
Hai's children had inherited a longer life span then the phoenix's mortal.  
As the young women had watched their father die of old age, they had made an oath among themselves,  
that when the heart calls they would answer, so that they would be able to bare the weight of their long days.

Sicken with grief for her mortal, Hai decided her time was over in the realm of mortals. With her heart silent, she left her human form, but did not leave, not without leaving her children with gifts of powers and the protection of her faithful servants.  
With that done, the phoenix faded into haika, Ash petals, and drifted away in the evening breeze. With a promise on the wind she will always watch over her beloved children from the heavens.

Deep within an ancient forest, not far from the mortals and Hai's old home, lay a sleeping town. The town had a line of white barked trees circling its borders.  
The tree having been said to protect those within the borders with a mystic power of the old world. Their petals lay like a blanket of snow on the ground, making them a site to behold. The town itself was a beautiful site,  
with its elegantly designed architecture which flowed from building to building, and its well thought out placing. It was this very town which was home to the Chihaika clan. With the clan bordering the town as its protectors, it was them who gave the town its mystical white trees.  
The head houses bordered the east,west and north of the town, having most of the markets and non-clan members in the middle.  
With the main paths from the head Ashborn house to the main gate, was lined in ancient Sakura trees, that stood tall and proud.  
The site was breathtaking to all who gazed upon it.

As this town got ready for a nights rest, a young mother, an ashborn, was getting her own child ready for bed, but not without a tale that was told many a time.  
'As the years passed the sisters kept their oath, even promised to always be a family. That was how the Chihaika clan came into being, in honor of their mother, Hai.'  
As the young mother smiled warmly at the doubtful face her daughter was pulling, her daughter asked,  
'So hai is still alive?', the young child gazed up to her mother hopefully.  
A soft laugh that held a faint sound of bells to it came from the woman, as she stroked her daughters red blonde hair.  
An all-knowing spark was in the mothers golden-brown eyes.  
'Yes, she is very much alive. she watches over us all. So you better not do anything naughty or baa-chan will tell me.' The shocked face on the 6 year old was priceless.  
The child let a yawn break the surface for the first time since the beginning of the story.  
Haisuzu smiled at her daughter, 'Stubborn to the end.' she thought fondly, as the little hime fought to keep her eyes open. It was a losing battle as Haisuzu tucked her in.  
As she finished she realized her little girl was deep in her own dream world.  
she gazed down at Aki. Red hair with golden, blonde highlights. She had gotten that from her, that and her eyes, but it seemed she had her grandmothers face.  
Those high cheek bones, a small nose, with full lips. 'My love is going to have a problem with boys when she hits her teen years. If she is anything like the man she married when she grows up.'  
The woman mother paled suddenly, 'kami, help men.'

With a sigh, Haisuzu left the room, closing the door softly behind her. She made her way towards the master bedroom where her husband was already in bed, reading one of his many books.  
She paused in the door way, taking a moment to gaze at him. he hadn't changed since Aki was born. He still had shoulder length blonde hair, that just touched his broad shoulders. 'For a mage, he has a warriors body.' She thought, while ogling her mans chest.  
His face, still had a strong jaw, a well rounded chin. Those pouting lips which were calling for her.  
A strong straight nose, with narrow shaped eyes of icy blue on either side.  
'All in all, a fine a man.' She rolled her eyes at the thought, 'with the ego of a king.' She snorted.  
Having made a sound he looked up to find his wife staring at him, with a smile on her lips.  
He gave her a boyish grin, which promised many a thing.  
She blushed at the site of that grin. With that he put aside the book on the night stand as she made her way towards him.  
Crawling slowly from the bottom of the bed to saddle his lap. His hands now free of his book found their way to her hips. Her hands on his shoulders moving towards his neck.  
'Now, now, what have i told u about that grin?' Haisuzu purred at the man she sat on him. Letting one hand slip into his hair. 'I have no idea what your talking about,my bell.' He said with an innocent face.  
She lent her face towards his, when their lips were just a breath apart. She whispered, all while racking her finger nails from his hair down his neck. His eyes started to graze over.'That face doesn't help your case, my heart. Since you will be leaving tomorrow, why don't I give you something to remember me by,' While speaking, she slid her lips across his cheek to his hairline to breath the last words into his ear. 'I'm yours.'

The man closed his eyes while the shivers traveled through his body. He moved hands from her hips where he held her firm, Up her back, one going back down again to her hip, the other holding the back of her neck.  
'Haisuzu...' he whispered, as he slowing start to leave butterfly kisses on her collar bone and neck.  
'My heart...' he breathed onto her skin, as she melted into him.  
He worked his way up towards her lips, which were parted in a content sigh. He gazed into her eyes, never once looking away.  
The first kiss was slow and gentle, filled with love. The second was more raw, as Zuki flipped them, so he could be on top. They continued well into the night, trying to record the touches, and kisses given. Their hearts called to one another, and found each other. In this world they lived in, nothing was forever.

* * *

Morning came too soon for Haisuzu. She lay awake next to the man who had made such pain-aching, sweet love to her last night.  
'As if he would not be coming back...' She frowned as she pushed the troublesome thought toward the back of her mind.  
The day had gone by in no time, at the end of it, she watched her only child walk through a portal with the father of said child holding her hand.  
She knew Zuki had been wanting to check in with his guild, since there had been rumors of a deserter within the guild, and being guild master he had to investigate the situation.  
She had yet to understand him wanting their daughter to a company him. She knew he would lay his life down for their daughter, as would any of the guilds members.  
Haisuzu sighed heavily wishing the guild was not on the outer ring. She had missed those fools in her day to day life.  
As the portal closed, she a bad feeling of the events that were to come. Yet she could not do anything about it.  
Walking on the dark stoned path that was common in the Whitewaters, upon the stone was scatted white petals that had drifted from the border trees as if confirming her thoughts of a bad omen.  
Her thoughts turned towards the Clan, and how it had become the balance and source of leadership since the village was founded.  
'Too much death, and hatred surrounds power.' She thought while running a hand over her face. Thinking of the wars that had just been fought outside the outer ring.  
'All because of power hungry fools.' She growled, it was why, it was said that Whitewaters was different, having female leaders over the centuries.  
So lost in her thoughts as she brooded her way into the meeting hall, with each step she took through the open doors her steps echoed on wooden floor.  
Her thoughts grew as dark as she saw one of the reasons Whitewaters had female rulers. a power hungry man, who called himself a king. Had demanded a meeting with Whitewaters' ruler.  
She stopped a few feet in-front of him, looking over the expression of smug smirk played along his thin lips. Looking up into his dull grey eyes, she knew what his first thoughts of her were.  
While being a woman, of a short and smaller build then the wall of a man in-front of her, she had a innocent face along with slim curvy body. She wore simple royal robes with her fiery red-golden hair pinned up in braids, her golden-brown eyes became more solid gold with each passing thought. Two sets of steps echoed in the hall making their way toward them.  
Surprise colored the mans face as she was flanked by her clan heads, finally she spoke in a matter-of-fact voice.  
'We rulers of Whitewater greet you...' her voice echoed through out the large empty meeting hall.  
'Yes,' She thought, 'indeed very surprised.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chihaika**

_~Thousand ash petal~_

Chapter 2

The pull of reality was not as strong as it could have been. No life existed in a dead world, being in the place between realms. It had been known as the void. A world so dead, the silence could corrupt the strongest of minds. There was a silent numbness from no presence of life, that it clawed its way into your very soul.  
Many beings have gone beyond the edge of sanity and into the darkness below, by staying too long in the silence of the void.

Darkness gave way to light, which in turn gave birth to shadows. Giving shape to a silent empty waste land, colored only by the light of the portal. The distant mountains flowed into a rigid plain of rocks.  
Which hold an ancient ruined city on its slopes, it was bordered by crumbling walls. Its buildings were the only skeletons left as proof of life. The world no longer breathed life onto its plains, the stillness hangs in the empty air. In the far distance further up the mountain's slope, stood a temple as solid as time. Its lone tower reaching into the black and starless sky. On the lower levels of the temple's steps to its right side, was a rune carved platform that held the the forming portal on one of its higher levels. An image of a building was coming into view within the light.  
Within the shadows cast by the ruins held creatures and beings that had lost themselves to the silence of the void.

Safety was in the light; yet we are the creators of our own shadows.

* * *

The danger of being a mage will always have its risks. Those who are taught the skill of portals have always had a higher risk of losing themselves to the silence of void than others.  
Holding on to his young daughter's hand, Zuki walked forward up the rune covered stairs without looking back at their shadows. Their footsteps were echoing within the silence shattering it.  
The sound of their steps could be heard for miles in the empty lands, it was proof that they were living souls. Although the distance was short via land, the matter which he had to investigate was not to be taken lightly. A deserter, a betrayer; Names and faces of all his guild members had flashed in his mind's eye. As he walked forward with Aki, still silently by his side holding his hand. He gazed down when he felt her squeeze his much larger hand a bit tighter.  
He found her staring at the ageless temple before them on the upper levels of the platform, with a thoughtful frown on her face, a face no child should have at their age.  
He opened his mouth to speak, but she had already turned and started walking up the stairs with a determined pace in her step. Her father smiled softly.  
'So like her mother,' the soft smile turned into a smirk, 'I would bet my guild savings that she will be asking about this world.' He mused, thinking of the tale they were told as youths at the college, when the skills were first being taught.  
They final reached the portal at the top of the stairs, looking down to the bottom of the light, the runes carved under it were glowing a faint blue. With the image of the guild's main building coming into view, its twin white barked trees were standing guard by the portal platform.  
Silver lined white petals drifted through into the void, falling slowly to the rune carved floor by their feet. Knowing it was safe to cross now, with the blessing of Whitewater's protectors, the two walked forward through the portal.  
The pull of reality suddenly tightened its hold on them, pulling them towards their destination.

* * *

There was a heavy tension in the air. As the king stood in shock, he stared at the three women standing in front of him. Haisuzu raised an eyebrow at his silence. The others flanking her had amused expressions playing across their faces.  
'You demand a meeting with Whitewaters and her rulers, yet here u stand in silence.' She said in a dull tone, yet even sounding uninterested, her voice was still as lovely to hear.  
Her words were like a slap across the king's face which brought him back into reality, he shook his head trying to clear it.

**King POV**

Blinking his grey-blue eyes at the three goddesses in front of him, he had remembered his father's warning to him about getting on Whitewater's bad side. Even if they were known to be merciful, they had never gone to battle to aid anyone, and as far as their history goes have never been to war with another country, not for the lack of others trying. Even though this was true, Whitewater's warriors and Guild were the most feared throughout the realms, having to defend their white forest country from bitter kings and queens.  
They never repeated their mistakes or that of other kingdoms mistakes; they never married to gain land, or allies, not that kings haven't tried. It was even rumored that the founders of the city yet lived.  
Seeing that the women ruled for two centuries before stepping down, they had long life spans, that were on level with immortals. Same thing could be said about their children. Even though the king heard this from one of his most trusted advisers, he had yet to believe it. No man had ever lived that long before.

The city was known for placing her people first, a trait that many kingdoms tried to have or follow. When his father had become king, he lead his people with this trait in mind. He had respected Whitewater's rulers and their decision to stay away from wars. In doing so the kingdom had bloomed under his rule, even Whitewater's rulers praised him for his thinking. A ruler of Whitewater and his father had been close friends, even to the point, when his father was killed, had placed an ash-grey barked tree with pale white petals over his grave as a symbol of honor and respect for him.  
Had they known that it was he who had taken his father's life, he would not have been aloud near or into the outer rings, the punishment for murdering a member or a friend they counted as family, was a fate worse than death...

Within the five years in his reign, the kingdom withered. If it was not for Whitewater's trading supplies of food with them, the men within his army would have starved. They're known for making the finest goods and having the highest quality in trade; not only in foods, but enchantments, potions and inventions. It was known that they were by far the oldest living settlement from the old world still standing as proof of its era, also having a flourishing economy.  
He had been shocked when he had ridden through the cities lower areas. No area differed within the quality of life in or around the outer rings of the city. Even its guild area within the outer ring, though new, had the same standards as the rest of the city. The people, when asked if it was only then an act, they had only laughed before saying that they were proud to say they have had no poverty within the rings.

He remember the first time ever seeing Whitewaters, it was and still is the most beautiful city he had ever laid eyes upon. With its white barked protectors, its silver-white petals shining in the sun, as if they were glowing. He was surprised when seeing the cities outer ring for the first time, yes he had heard rumors of them, with their old mystic silver-white petals. While riding through the different rings, he noticed that their petals were scattered everywhere throughout the city in its streets and laying in the fields. When riding through the outer rings, which he had found was just farm land, with their holdings. These mere farm buildings had looked like royal estates to a king then any ordinary farm holdings.  
Along the main road towards the center of the city, were small rivers and later further in throughout the streets beside the ancient beings.  
It was a wonder on how much thicker the trucks of the trees became, the closer they rode towards the city. Being told by the guards that walked the streets that the outer ring was new, only having been made 100 or so years ago. The small rivers were scattered with floating silver petals which had fallen from the white barked trees, throughout the streets. It was peaceful, it was balanced as if nature herself made it so. The small rivers beds were white from the roots of the ever presence of the protectors on its banks. It gave the water a clear and clean white tint. giving the city its name sake.  
The most mysterious and secretive kept part of the city was its sacred hill, which the city was built around, one single tree could be seen in the center of the large grass clearing. Alas getting information on the clearing, was just as difficult as getting them to go to war. Many battles had been fought within the forests outside of Whitewater's borders. foolish kings had demanded that they aid them with their own wars, but when rejected by the white forest country, they grew bitter. The battles never lasted long, when faced with a non-peaceful situation Whitewater's showed their strength, and zero tolerance for war. Such brutal strength in battle had earned them a reputation for the strongest warriors within its city and Guild.

'Being that they were his kingdom's oldest trading partners and with the ash-grey barker trees symbol, they would have to back him in this on coming war', he smugly thought. If he had them backing him in battle, no one could stop him, all would bow down to him.

Realizing the silence in the hall, he cleared his throat; forgetting his manners, went straight to the point.  
'If I may my ladies, I wish to speak to you about our alliance together,' he continued without pause; giving no time for Haisuzu to reply. The woman's expression grew annoyed.  
'War is on my door step, and my kingdom cannot stand by itself. My father had made the mistake of not keeping the army at full strength. I have come here, in good faith, that Whitewater would be backing her oldest friend and trading partner, who you have shared your ash-grey barked tree with.'  
' They cant say no to me,' he thought slyly, ' They need this trading route through our land.' Reassuring himself, he puffed out his chest and stood tall before the rulers as a proud man, who will not be denied.

**Haisuzu POV**

Haisuzu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. How dare he demand we aid him, when he has run Arthus' country into ruins! His son or not, that boy had murdered his father in cold blood. 'So like his mother,' she mentally growled, 'selfish and just as pig-headed.'  
She and her one teammate had lost a close friend, while her other teammate had lost a best friend. Now the pup was whining and demanding we help him with the mess he made. 'Foolish boy.' She thought darkly, 'Arthus would not have been in such a situation in the first place.'  
She was about to speak her rejection of their aid towards his war, when he held up his hand halting her. Again her eyebrow twitched.  
'It is well-known in my kingdom that the ash-grey barked tree of your protectors symbolizes respect and honor. In which I wish to call upon such a bond between alliances in our time of need.' He said with a sure tone, as if daring Haisuzu to prove him wrong.

'The ash-grey trees are honors for the dead souls.' Haisuzu thought to herself in a confused manner. Then something clicked within her mind. 'Oh...' she wearily thought wanting to sigh heavily at the idiotic dead fool, 'Arthus must not have told his advisers or family about the Chihaika"s honor of the dead, for friends and family.'  
The dark headed lady on her left must of been thinking along the same lines, because she had let out a soft amused chuckle; whilst the lady to her right, had snorted and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.  
The young man's eyes went over the two women next to Haisuzu, as if only really seeing them for the first time. His eyes darkened some what at what he saw.  
'If only you knew our age boy!' Haisuzu thought dryly, watching him stare at her teammates who were also heads of the Chihaika clan, like pieces of meat.  
The woman to her right, though a bit taller then Haisuzu, had loose, long blonde hair that stopped just by her lower-back. She wore a dark blue dress, that hugged her well-rounded, curved body. Her beautiful pale face, was twisted into a scowl, light blue eyes, turned a dark icy grey. She stepped forward towards the king, a dark bluish aura hovering over her, the air had suddenly grown cold.  
Haisuzu and the other woman to her left had lost their annoyed and amused expressions, having being replaced with blank faces, they watched with a calculating eye.  
'You have no right to demand such favors from Whitewater!' The blonde growled out at the man, who seemed unsure on how to reply. He shifted from one foot to another, wondering why the conversation had taken such a dark turn.  
'The ash-grey barked tree over your father's GRAVE is a symbol of honor and respect,' The king wore a triumphant expression at the words before she could finish her words, 'For the DEAD.'  
His face fell at the words. The woman glared at the young king as if willing him to burst into flames, the king not knowing the danger glared back at the woman unmoving.  
Haisuzu on the side lines of the conversation, seeing that it was very possible for him to actually burst into flames stepped in ending their glaring match, by standing in-front of the blonde mage, Miran.  
'In which young king,' She picked up were Miran had left off, 'We honored your father, Arthus' death.' She paused looking into his now angry eyes before she continued.  
'We are only trade partners. Whitewater does not aid anyone in war, or interfere in other countries' battles. It was an understanding we came to with your father, who knew and saw the effects that war had on its people within a country. It was why the kingdom bloomed under his reign.'  
The king seemed to have gone rigid at the words.  
Seeing that the conversation had turned sour, the dark headed lady which had yet to speak, made her move by stepping forward into the conversation. The kings eyes went towards the movement, straight towards bright green eyes which seemed to have their own slight glow, her dark black hair framed her face, only stopping just above her shoulder. The tips seemed to just hover over her bare dark brown skinned shoulders. With a light green robe that started from the ring around her neck, tightening around her chest, and flowing out at her hips. The movement of her legs made the material move as smooth as skin. When she spoke, her words were like a soothing water over a burn.  
'There is no need to get angry, my king.' She smiled softy at the young man. The king seeing the dark skinned goddess smile at him in such a way made him blush, he cleared his throat awkwardly while looking away from the soft smile and bright-green forest eyes.  
Seeing the situation having calmed down, Yomori's smile widened.

Miran made her way to stand next to Yomori, as Haisuzu had. Having calmed herself down, Miran addressed her dead best friend's son standing before them yet again. Her voice took on a bored and uninterested tone, while she sent an icy glare towards him, before she spoke.  
'Whitewaters' alliance was to the father you murdered...'  
The king had gone as white as the petals that the breeze had gently blown in to lay at the man's feet. The king turned his eyes down towards the silver-white petals that lay on the dark red wooden floor at his feet harmlessly.  
Silence echoed throughout the meeting hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the very late update ^^; life is life, hence busy. i'd like to says thank you to those of you who review, and those of you u just read. Now on with the story so it can actually get somewhere yes?

* * *

**Chihaika**

_~Thousand ash petals~_

Chapter 3

Light. A white light so bright it was blinding, I closed my eyes to the pure white that seemed to engulf my father and I. For a moment there was a feeling of floating, my sense of up and down gone. The non-gravity feeling disappeared as fast as it came, reality tightened its hold and pulled them forward.  
The first sound of stepping out of the portal was the touch of a breeze the flowed around father and I. It caressed my cheek, like a mother would her child. The sense of sound came along with the other senses, the breeze could be heard through the trees are it brushed their silver leaves. i opened my eyes as the breeze circled me, mommy had once told me, that the wind is the breath of the land. As it circled tightly around me, if hugging me, welcoming home once again.  
As smoothly as it flow to greet her, it drifted away towards the trees again, dancing in their leaves. Not noticing i had turned to watch the wind leave, i turned to look up at my father with a smile on my face. He echoed my smile, 'So what do you think of what who see?' He seemed to ask curiously, tiling his head towards the dark wooden walls in-front of us.  
The wooden wall was lined with young sakura trees, directly down the stairs from the platform was a gate, it had the same symbol painted on it that her father had on the back of his long black cloak.  
I could see little of the building behind the gate and walls. While looking left and right i noticed that the protectors were young as well. Even though they stil towered over same building, they were not as strong yet. The building looked only to be of a few years old. Being used to the old designs of Whitewater's main city, seeing them only confirmed she was no longer in the main city.  
Aki knew that her father was the Guild Master, meaning in her mind he was in no doubt very strong, like her mommy. She thought over to the night before they had left, she had walked passed her mommy's office when she over hear them talking about a problem within the guild, though her father had denied such a problem like a betrayer within his ranks, saying that he knew every member personally. Alas mommy was not so easily swayed, she had said that checking in with the guild would not hurt anyone, since father was due anyway. At dinner that night, he admitted that he had been putting off going, so to spend time with me as well as show the outer ring.  
He wanted to tell me the story of the how's and why's he started the guild, while touring the grounds. 'One day, you could be Guild Master and lead them. If your strong enough.' He had said with a fond smile on his face, that said there would be no doubt in the matter.

While in thought staring at the trees before me, father gave gave my tiny hand a gentle squeeze. Looking up to find his sky blue eyes watching me with a fond softest to them. I smiled up at him, which in turn made his face light up in grin.  
'Well, that was exciting! How did it feel little firefly?' Father asked in cheery voice, along with a goofy smile on his face. My expression turned serious, while blinking up at him, stating the only words that came to mind.  
'I'm hungry.'  
'Huh?' He blinked once , then twice as the words sunk into his mind. He groaned, and run a hand over his face muttering something that sounded alot along the lines of, 'Only you and your mother would answer that way.'  
I giggled at this, Its true my mommy and I were very alike. She was my mommy after all, everything she did was simply awesome!  
smiling up at my father, who had a hand covering his face, as if he sensed my gaze, he looked down at me through hid fingers.  
'father? Ain't we going to be late?' I asked, wondering if this was why my father had always been late to most meetings.  
Zuki had just laughed at hid daughters question , while her cheeks were being puffed out in annoyance, stating clearing she did not find this to be a laughing matter.  
'Mommy said, its rude to be late. Even if they don't know your coming!' Aki pouted at him.  
'Awww, don't be like that firefly! what happened to daddy being your favorite!?' He dramatically cried with a river of tears of rejection run down his face. 'Oh Why! Oh cruel world, would my only daughter quote her mother instead of her daddy!?'  
Aki's cheeks were turning red at her fathers childish act. People who were walking passed looked at them strangely, stared or walked faster to avoid his out burst. which was by no means quiet. She hide her eyes in the shadows of her bangs of her hair.  
'Its not that mommy is my favorite father, I will always love you the mostest!' She muttered shyly while looking to the side.  
hearing these words Zuki stopped his act and gazed down at his little firefly, he had to fight the smile that wanted crawl onto his face. 'She is adorable, all rosy cheeked.' He thought fondly, at the child standing next to him.  
'I want to give you proper respect by not calling you by such a babyish name!' She said seriously while looking up with her golden-browns straight into his eyes stating she meant business, but alas the redness on her cheek defected any chance of being taken seriously. 'So very like her mother.' He thought once again, ' Tsk! i wanted her to take after me, even at-least some where!' He mentally hang his head in defect.  
'Fine, fine.' he said with a smile one his face. 'Shall we get going? Better late then never, yes?' He goofy grinned down at her.

With that said he started walking forward slowly so that she could keep up with her short legs. Going down the stone stairs from the platform and onto the paved streets, that seemed to run throughout the guilds distract. She looked left and right trying to take in the area more around her. The protectors were not as large, but still fairly big. The building that were of the newer design, made more for defending positions then to stand and look pretty.  
Her father started to make his way across the street towards the gate she had seen earilier. looking up at having heard some open the gate in-front of them, and stutter out her father title.  
The young man was shocked, he had almost hit his Guild Master in the face while opening the main gate door.  
'G-Guildmaster! W-We did not think you would be coming t-today!' The low ranking member seemed to say the last word in a panicked voice. Zuki just lightly chuckled at the new Guild member, while waving off the comment.  
'Oh?' he stated while rising an eyebrow, ' Didn't you know I like to know what naughty thing my dear members are up to?' He grinned wickedly at the panicking man in front of him.  
'N-No sir. I did not, sir.' He stuttered out while moving aside so we could make our way into the courtyard.  
'Apologies, Guild master.' He bowed and muttered loud enough for Zuki to hear. Her father nodded accepting the apology.  
'Your fairly new to the Guild kai. Try not relaxing a bit more, we don't need you jumping out of your own skin, yes?' Father said casually. Kai looked down in embarrassment, noting for the first time that I was standing next to his Guild master.  
He stuttered a greeting towards me, only to have me smile at his silliness. Kai blushed a deep red, and quickly looked away.  
Zuki only laughed heartily at the youths blush.  
The atmosphere suddenly turned serious, as Zuki seem to sober as his laughter died down. He asked Kai to find his captains and his second-in-command, and tell them of a meeting being called in his office after lunch. After giving the nervous young man something to do, he quickly ran off to find the higher ranking members.

Later on...

While on his way to his office, Zuki had been showing his daughter the different areas around the guilds building and what they could not see, he pointed to where they would be. While walking down the one path that ran through one of the many courtyards. He found his third ranking captain training his 8 year old son in duel swords.  
The blonde Guild Master had a spark in his eye when he found the worgen. The big man had always been protective of him, a bond of brothers, they would say. He had a strong sense of family of being a pack as he would say. The Guild was family to many in some ways. They had even joked over how their kids would most likely end up marrying each other, when he found out Zuki was going have a daughter. Only to find out that the Chihaika clan does not allow any child under the age of 100 years to marry.  
Zuki sighed mentally, 'That in itself started so many jokes about Haisuzu and his marriage.'  
He of cause knew his lovely wife's age, and had teased her about it on odd days, but alas he only ended up with a few minor burns, plus afew nights on the couch.

'Well, well, if it isn't what the dog dragged in.' He said in a cheerful voice. The two in the courtyard turned their heads towards the blonde guild master, as if only sensing him now.  
'Zuki!' The man greeted with just as much of a cheery tone, while making his way over. They Clasped their forearms together in greeting whiling.  
'Was starting to think we had lost you to that wife of yours!' The worgen had a wolfish grin on his face and a teasing tone as he continued, 'Or did the old lady kick you out after getting tried of you? Zuki, I feel slightly insulted being tour second best.' he said mockingly as he placed his hand over his heart faking a hurt.  
Zuki pulled a sour face, only muttering that it could actually be true. The worgen just raised an eyebrow before bursting out laughing.  
Zuki just grinned, 'I never thought i'd miss this.' he thought.  
'I see your training Matthew, Nolan?' He asked trying to change the subject. Not being comfortable telling how whipped he was when it came to his heart.  
Nolan's blue eyes sparked in pride. 'Aye! His on his way to being a master with the duel blades, just like his old man!' The worgen stated proudly, while the child blushed a light red.  
'Has Aki showed which abilities she has yet?' He asked curiously.  
Zuki pouted, 'She favors her mother!' He said dramatically while crying fake tears yet again.  
Aki started to protest at this, but both men chucked, one lightly while waving her protests off, the other ruffing her hair.  
Matthew who had inherited his fathers electric blue eyes, had watched as a light oink blush made its way across the golden-red angels face as she looked down.  
The two fathers watch them both. One curious, but the other growling protectively in his mind. Zuki shook his head removing future torture plans. He turned toward his third captain.  
'We just finished touring the guilds main house, and was on our way to my office for lunch, you wish to join us? Gives me a chance to fill you in on why I have actually come.' Although Zuki asked in a casual tone, there was an under line command, while his face held a frosty stoic look.

Nolan stiffed at this, 'Something big must of happened for Zuki to use a portal to get here.' He was not the only one who had been told about the guild master using the portal platform and the meeting that had been called. His Guild Master would of taken his time riding here for normal visits.  
'Of course we'll join you!' He grinned at the blonde, 'I was just thinking of taking a break get something for the boy and I to eat.'  
Zuki finally grinned back, 'Well, you know I have perfect timing!' He said clapping and rubbing his hand together.  
He looked over to the two children who had been silent most of the time he and Nolan had spoken.  
Mentally sighing, 'She is going to be so much trouble with boys when she's older!' He glanced towards his daughter who still wore the little pink blush.  
'Adorable.' He thought, 'But i'm not the only one to think so!' He glanced at nolan's offspring, the boy was the spitting image of this father. His eyes, the black hair. and dark skin, and to add to this the boy had the nerve to watch HIS firefly.  
'Troublesome'

The four continued started making their way toward the guild master office, as the two older men joked about each other, the children follow them remained silent while following their fathers. They stole nervous glances at each other when the one thought the other was not looking, but when caught they would blush a light pink or red.  
Lunch was served on half of the meeting table. As the atmosphere relaxed more, the children started to talk shyly to each other.  
'So.' Matthew started off unsure of what to say, as he played around with his food on his plat with his chopsticks.  
'So.' Aki answered back, not noticing that the older boy was shifted awkwardly as she blinked innocently at him.  
"My pa told me who came through the portal with the Guild Master?' He made the statement sound like a question. while he never made eye contact with her for he was staring at his food.  
'Yes, we did.' She answer softly as if remembering something, then it clicked. The dark world. 'Ah! thank you Matthew i almost forgot about that.' she stated with a bright smile at the boy. he looked up, only to find himself staring at her brighten face. He blush, and muttered a soft no problem.

'Father?' Aki called to the man sitting in front of her. he turned his head to look at the child.  
'Yes, firefly?' He asked. Aki had a determined look on her face. 'That place we walked through to get to the other portal. what was that place?' She asked slowly as she recalled the world to mind.  
'The door frame to the portal?' Zuki asked while raising an eyebrow.  
'Is that what it is called?' The child ask in an confused way, brow furred.  
'There is a story behind the name, I could tell you it if you are interested?' He asked with a secretive smile on his face.  
Aki frowned, 'Please?' She asked in a small voice.  
'Ah, alright. listen carefully, yes?' Aki nodded here head excitedly. While just look to the Guild Master waiting for him to continue.  
Zuki seeing the two's curious gaze, he started.  
'In an old age, there was a world that had crossed a boundary set by the gods and beings of creation.  
There was an unspoken law, that no mortal shall step upon heaven's plains. It was not forbidden to love a mortal, though it was rare. If an immortal was to be with the one they loved, they had to forgo their immortal forms, and change into their hearts race.  
The lesser ranked immortals beings could only produce mortals with a longer life spans, never a semi-immortal.  
the higher ranked beings though few in number, could produce a semi-immortal child. If a semi-immortal child was to be born, they had to be warned of the responsibility of their worlds fate, if they should not heed the laws laid down by heavens beings, they would be cursed, along with their world. They were charged with the keep safe of the worlds they were born into.  
Even though they had half immortal parentage it was forbidden for them to walk on heavens plain. If this law was crossed, their curse would be one of eternal darkness, where no essences nor soul shall be born into it. It shall wither and slowly died out, remaining as example to all.'

He glanced to wards this daughter, he knew that Haisuzu was one of those beings. He had a slight prick of hurt in his heart before he continued.

'One race did not heed this law of souls, with power at their finger tips. They thought of themselves above mortals, being a bloodline of semi-immortals. They called themselves , Mage, wielders of the arcane art. A powerful gift to them by their forefather beings. A high ranking being made from the purest energy of arcane essence, had produced these semi-immortals.  
Their world was bound to many races, as they were the founder of using the arance magic to form portals. The portals had become doors and their world the door frame to other realms, cities and plains.  
As the centuries went by they grew in power. They started teaching their gift to other races. The only draw back was that their true gifts could never be taught only passed through blood. The Spell Book of their teachings were rewritten anew for other races, who' spells were based on an energy that existed in all beings, Mana.  
Like a Moth to a flame, races gathered to learn this new class of power, in hopes to turn the tides in their battles against the horde.  
But...  
The mages became greedy and lustful for knowledge. They created a temple and rune carved platform, to be used for portals. Temple had a single tower so high that it could touch their worlds energy lines in their sky.  
The more knowledge they horded, the more over confident and arrogant they became with power their souls possessed.  
They made the most selfish decision known to man to this day.'

He stop, looking at the children in front of him. They were so into the story, sitting their with big curious eyes.  
'What did they do father?' Aki ask quickly after he stopped, not wanting him to stop the story.  
He looked at them seriously more so his daughter, then Matthew.

'They used their worlds life essence to open a portal to heavens plain.'  
The two gasped in shock. He inward smirked while continuing.  
'Forgetting the warning over the eras by the beings of creation. They were thrown from heaven, cursed by the being for ever setting foot on the plain. Their world was cursed never to see their light of day or night ever again. "You have used the very essences of your world that could of saved your people, In this you have doomed not only yourselves, but your realm." The words echoed through their plains as the sky went dark, the stars slowly died off one by one. Leaving an empty sky.'  
Zuki sighed, while resting his chin in his hand.  
'Their world still acts as the door frame for the portals even though it holds no life. It stands in darkness as an example to all, the curse of heaven.'

Aki stared at her father unblinking for a few minutes, until a yawn broke through.  
'Sorry daddy.' She said sleepily. Zuki eyes softened, 'But is that why we don't fight?'  
Such an innocent question, yet it held so much meaning. Zuki just smiled giving her a nod.  
'Well, you have had a very busy morning. how about a nap, yes?' He spoke while standing up and walking around the table towards her side.  
Aki rubbed her one eye cutely. 'But I don't wanna...' She whined softly.  
Nolan just chucked, 'Ah, iv heard that many a time. Well, Guild Master I am off to drop Matthew at home quickly before the meeting.' He stated while making his way to the door with his son.  
The two wave, while Aki had been picked up in her fathers arms. He nodded to the two as they left. Zuki move his way towards his bedroom across the courtyard. Sliding the door open with one hand while his other arm held his sleepy firefly.  
He made his way to the bed pulling the covers back and placing Aki down gently.  
'Their shadows are sad.' The child muttered, before turning over and falling into a deep 's brows furred, thinking on what she meant.  
He sighed, while covering her, and gave her a kiss on the forehead before making his way to the door. He slide it closed quietly, before turning and making his way towards his office.

While he had been out the rest of his captains, and second in command had come, and where seated. 'Good.' he thought darkly before standing at the head, eying everyone of their faces. The very faces he had come to trust. The air became cold, the sound of Nolan walking back into the office, as well as closing the door behind him, seemed to some what echo. With this third being seat, while he stood. he began.

'Good, now that your all here. I'll get to the point.' He said with ice hanging from his every word. 'There is a betrayer within the guild and i want him found!' He growled the last word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmmm~** Almost done with the beginning of the story.

Now on with the show~

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_~The Kidnapped~_

**Zuki POV**

That bastard had taken her. He took her right under my nose! His closet friend, the man he trusted above all else, he had taken what he treasured most!

**Flashback**

**The room seemed to grew tense as soon as I had spoken the words. ****"I want all members questioned. As well as who has come and gone for the last few weeks in and out of the city. Am i understood?"**

**Stiff nods were given around the table, expressions on his men faces expressed expressions from anger to shock, from shock to surprise.**

**"When you find this man or woman, have them brought to me, until then no one will leave this area. Dismissed!" His words put them in motion. They all left the room deep in thought. All but his second in command. ****"I can't believe that someone would go so low as to sell out the guild and Whitewaters." i muttered to myself, to business in my own thoughts to see my best friend go rigid.**

**"Ill take my leave, Guild Master." He said, before swiftly moving through the door, closing it behind him.**

**I nodded absently at him.**

**End Flashback**

There were so many signs! I was so blind by the trust i had in him not to even bother looking into his actives. _'Kami, I'm so foolish.' _i didn't panic when i did not find Aki napping, thinking she was just walking around by herself. I had asked one member if they had seen her, he had answer that she was walking around with his second in command. Worrying was gone out the window then, thinking she was safe with her God-father.

_'Had i not come across Nolan bleeding out in the hall way with a short in his right side of his chest, had he not told me of what he did. i would have lost them both.' _Growing in my mind. Now he demands I meet with outside of the white rings, for the sake of my daughters life.

A sicking feeling crawled its way into my chest._ 'Why had he betrayed The Guild! Why had he betrayed Whitewaters? Why did he betray me...?'_

While running faster and faster into the darkening forest, beyond the glowing borders of the city. My thoughts turn dark, as memories of how his second in command had always held Hostages. Shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts and just made sure to push himself even more. The enemy. That what he had become the enemy. The friend who was his best man at his wedding, that stood by his side when Aki was born. Who helped him become who he was today. They had taken oaths! I would have thrown my life down for that ungrateful bastard!

_'I won't forgive him.'_ I growled in my mind, as my hand went the Half golden battle staff on my back,_ 'If he so much as hurts her,' _My griped tightened on the staffs gripe as dark thoughts clouded my mind, my knuckles whitened,_ 'I'll rip him to pieces...' _A silver tint appeared around the blue in his eyes, as he added mana into his body to push it faster.

* * *

**Kidnappers POV**

**Earlier**

**Existing the Guild Master office, Walking unhurried towards the room which the little Hime was napping in. **_**'I'll just have to hurry up my plans.'**_** i was annoyed he was acting this way about the situation, so rushed, but alas when he finally notices something missing, **_**'It'l be too late.' **_**Before i reached the door, it slide open. A young red young child stepped out rubbing her one eye, while yawning. **_**'Oh~ this was way too easy~'**_

**"Hime-chan, I see your awake!" A fake Cheery smile crossed my face. The child only blinked up at me, with those big Golden-brown eyes of hers. **_**'Eyes are just like that bitch of a mother. pathetic.'**_

**"Uncle?"**

**"Why don't we go for a walk, Hime-chan? I haven't seen you in a long time! I want to know how my God-daughter is doing!" I stated as i put out my arms to pick her up. She walk towards me without thinking twice.**

**"Can we go see the pound? Father promised earlier, but im afraid he forgot." She asked in a soft voice.**

**I chuckled at Zuki"s mind. "Of course, Hime-chan!" ****Walking down the hall way towards the pound gate, we were stopped by the third in command, That over grown dog Nolan in his worgen form.**

**"Where are you taking Aki?" He appeared from the courtyard side, making his way to stand in-front of me. ****The child had her head on my shoulder, she moved it so that she was staring at the dog.**

**"Hime-chan wanted to see the pound, since the guild master is busy i thought i'd take her." I stated plainly. I never did like this dog. The feeling seemed to be mutual.**

**He growled at me, as he stand his ground. "The Guild Master said that no one was to leave the area until the deserter is found. You were there at the meeting."**

_**'So stubborn.' **_**I gently pressed a pressure point in the child's neck knocking her out, no need for screaming Children. ****The dog seeing what i had just did, eyes widen in shock, then narrowed in anger in seconds.**

**"Its **_you_**." He growled.**

**"Well I'm glad someone actually tried to stop me from leaving, just walking out without a fight would of been so very boring, yes?"**

**He jumped forward, predictable, with a short sword in hand i thrust it into his right lung, docking under his arm while using his movement to push him back against the halls wall. Turning the the blade so that more damage could be done. ****The poison was taking effect quite fast to paralyze him. Letting go of the short blade, without my strength holding him up he slide to the ground.**

**"Now be a good dog, and stay. Give a massage to your Guild Master, that if he still wants to see his daughter alive, He will meet me alone in the full moon clear. He know which one."**

**With that down, i continued to my walk towards the forest with the child in my arms.**

* * *

**Zuki POV**

The tree finally gave way to a grass clearing. Night had finally fallen while he had run through the forest. the sky was Scattered with stars, with a harvest moon lighting the night. Zuki stopped short of the clearing panting lightly from running so fast, while scanning the area before him. The forest was filled with silence, no animals nor insects dare make a sound. A breeze blew from across the open grass area towards him, raking deep breath of the new night air. the scent on the wild had carried the smell of death.

A frown pulled the corners of mouth down as he made his way forward, stepping slowly onto the dark green grass. The feeling of foreboding was dense in the night air. There were tow out-lines of figures that could be seen by the light the moon gave off. The larger and standing of the two, stood with his back towards me. He was heavily armored with what looked like plated armor. The man Had a two-handed sword sheathed in the ground next him, the blade was carved with runes, heavily so that it gave off a faint glowing red.

The man's head was helmet-less as his face was turned upwards to the stars, he had one hand resting on the hilt of the sword as if anchoring him. My eyes drifted to the second presence in the clearing, my eyes widen as the body of a child with dark red hair could be seen. _'Aki, She's here!'_ Her hands were bound behind her back, while she was laying on her one side. Relief washed throughout his body,_ 'She still looks to be asleep.'_

"You know, I've always felt so small when i looked up at the stars at night." The man said in a hoarse voice, as he continued to gaze at the stars above.

"Just give me my daughter, so i won't have to end your life." I closed my eyes at the tightening in my chest, i no longer could stand the sight of the betrayer in front of me.

The man gave a breathlessly laugh, before speaking again. "She's the reason why i'm still alive." He paused slightly, shifting his weight. "You see, Whitewater's pathetic protectors can't harm those of Ashborn blood." He snorted at the irony. "That why they hunt their own, instead of letting those who want to leave,** leave**..."

The blood drained from my face, body tensed. Thee most ancient secret within the Ashborn family was spoken aloud.

_'How did he find this out?! It only ever told to those within the family!'_ I thought panicking. His ex-second-in-command had continued not noticing his growing distress.

"Her blood, made the most wonderful potion, you see." his hand griping his sword more. "To walk so freely through those trees, we're been taught to fear, to be seen as invisible." He chuckled slightly. "Now people would pay for such a thing, don't you think?" He hummed to himself in agreement. "For such a **peaceful** city, she sure does have many jealous and bitter trading partners, and to know that the Perfect White Tree Forest has such a large weakness."

Hearing those words left Zuki numb, _'He hurt her.' _the gentle breeze started turning cold. _'He took her blood, and used her as a shield.' _He exhaled a frosty breath._ 'Now his planning on destroy all he had come to love' _Growling at the dark knight that stood before me as my blood boiled at the sight of him.

The ground and air started to change, but my eyes were only on the betrayer in front of me.

"Why are you doing this?!" The breeze was getting rough. "Why are you selling whitewater's and her people?" The loose mana that was pulsing out of Zuki was turning the grass white in the clearing with frost. "You took an oath to protect her!" Zuki's icy blue eyes started to glow a faint silver. "What have the innocent people within her borders **EVER** done to you?!"

The man gazed over his shoulder to stare at the angered mage with an unimpressed face, as the area around the Guild Master grew icy and white. His answer was a dull, lifeless tone, that mirrored his dark forest green eyes.

"They existed," he stated plainly before continuing on,"They pride themselves on having the one peaceful and perfect city." His tone grew bitter, "They don't know **hunger**, or the loss of family to a selfish king. They don't even know the fear of **WAR**!" He hissed over his shoulder at the still mage.

"Whitewaters will never aid another in war neither battle, however they will defend themselves." he turned his body to face the brooding frost mage, while wearing an scowl.

"Yet their so called trading partners **beg** for aid, so that their countries will not be ran stacked. They followed this city's example, and they are gone because of it!" He spat the words at man standing in front of him.

"You of all people should understand, Zuki. Its why you started the Guild in the first place, to protect the helpless against those kind of people! Yet you ended up marrying one of the bitches rulers!" He spat the words at the blonde.

Zuki sent the bitter man standing before him an icy glare.

"The reasons were my own, when I started the guild." He started in a firm voice which betray nothing of what he felt. "It had nothing to do with Haisuzu's people!" The wind grew stronger blowing his black guild coat around. "I made an oath to protect those who could not protect themselves. Do you see us turning anyone away?!" He paused taking a breath to calm himself down. "As for the White Tree country, it was their laws from before the time that it was founded. Was the blood secret the only one who know?" silence followed the question. "i see..."

The Guild Master stated plainly, as he eyed the man stood near his sleeping offspring.

"You only discovered this secret, or is it cause it was the only one you could get your hands on?" Zuki mocked the man, whom had grown rigid. "We knew, Haisuzu and I, that you were playing around with a member of her clan." The man pulled his sword from the ground, resting it on his shoulder. The glow of the runes on the dark sword had gotten brighter. His green eyes had a hard look to them, his pale face was set in a blank mask, "We found her dead body the day before i got here." Icy blue met dull forest green eyes. "She was only a means to an end." The bitter man stated plainly while lowing his head, his dark hair cover his face with his he almost seem to disappear, as his black plated armor made him blend into the night, If it was not for the moon light, he would of been a phantom in the night.

"Then you know, who know who i choose." His eyes flicked towards his child. "i will always choose them."

"Then you have chosen wrongly, my old friend." He stated softy, as he shifted his body into a battle stance, sword still resting on his shoulder.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Kira." The blonde whispered, his eyes still on the red-head child.

"I fear that it does, Zuki." Kira answered back, his eyes softening while taking his sword in both hands in-front of him. "I thought of you as my own brother Zuki, do not think this is easy for me."

Tension grew heavy in the air, as the two faced each other. The warrior stood strong and ready to charge, his rune sword pulsed eagerly awaiting the on coming battle. Opposite the dark warrior, stood a tall frost mage, the ground had long ago turned white with ice, the wind had grown angry and circled harshly around the blonde mage, awaiting his command. Staff in his right hand, held just behind him. His blue eyes took on a silver tint, awaiting unleash the anger in him. The two men glared at each other daring the other to make the first move.

When suddenly a sleepy groan tore through the tense silence...

* * *

Cliffhanger~

Share your thoughts on the chapter by reviewing.

Next chapter: _~The Broken~_


End file.
